Not another teen movie
by Opal lighT
Summary: They may not be as French as the movie they were watching, but hey they still had some class! [SoraxRiku, PWP, yaoi, slash, French people. Cowritten with Katraa].


Aaaah. The lovely _Katraa_. I bet you heard about her, you know, one of the hottest KH writers and all. She rocks. Yeah, she rocks hard. Why you asking? **Because**. It was too damn fun writing this thing with her x3 I'm way too happy and content to be alive (She makes writing such an easy and enjoyable task!).

**_Big fat list of warnings:_** PWP... Kind of. (Porn without Plot/ Plot? What plot?) Yaoi (Pretty graphic I'd say XD), lemon, slash,whatever floats up your tea/coffee/cocoa.

:D Enjoy!

* * *

Sora did not know how he ended up in this situation. He supposed it all started earlier that day after fourth block. Riku, his best friend, had somehow goaded the brunet teenager into spending the night at his house. Riku had _somehow_ forgotten to mention that they were going to be watching a movie together, in his living room, while his parents went out for an evening together. Riku, being the suave, gorgeous teen he was, had also forgotten to inform Sora that the movie was two and a half hours long. However, the worst part Riku had left out that the movie was about two guys. In a relationship. A taboo relationship.

Sora sat uneasily next to Riku as the movie started. The sixteen year old brunet clung to the red blanket. The movie had just begun and already a scene had been displayed on the television screen. Two boys. Kissing. Kissing passionately. Sora squeaked and hid his face under the blankets.

"Riku!" Sora whined loudly, grumbling under his breath. "Why are we watching this again?"

Riku, who was currently twirling his hair around on his thin, pale finger, glanced over at the shuddering mass of brown locks. "Because I am taking you under my wing and introducing you to a whole new world,_So-ra_. You'll never become a _man_ if you don't watch this sort of stuff."

"It's about _guys_," Sora drawled in a whiny tone, still hiding his body under the warm blanket. The lights were off in the room and only added to the 'romantic' mood on the television. Riku appeared to be_fascinated_ by it. Well, that's probably because Riku was the school's playboy and always ambled around with a boy's hand in his own.

"So? It's just the same. Romantic…erotic. It's all good," Riku teased and proceeded to nudge his best friend in the shoulder. "Come on, Sora. You should be thanking me. Not hiding under a blanket. You're missing the _introduction_."

"Are they still making out?!" Sora groaned, gripping the blanket tightly over his thin body.

"No," Riku lamented.

Sora sighed and peeked out from under the blanket, his single exposed blue eye scanning the screen.

"Come on… Don't be a such a prude. You're in high-school Sora, you're supposed to love sex," Riku sighed, giving his friend a meaningful look.

"I'd really rather not, Riku… I mean, it's two guys," Sora whimpered quietly, toes curling under the blanket.

"So? We're both guys as well. What's your point?" the silver haired teen cocked a brow and let go of the strand captured between his fingers.

"Yes but we're not _making out_!" Sora hissed, hunching his shoulders defensively and pulling the blanket back up over his nose.

Riku sighed and slumped back to his place beside Sora. "Well… At least watch the whole movie. I picked up something nice for your first time… Sensitive and all. It's quality Sora. It's French."

"So is old smelly cheese." Sora huffed, pulling the blanket back down and shifting into a more comfortable position. "Fine… I'll watch."

A tiny smile made it to Riku's lips and he sank back in the couch, pulling some of Sora's red blanket to cover himself as well.

The brunette growled in protest, but did nothing more. He'd much rather concentrate on the pretty landscapes in the movie. The brunet relaxed a bit, focusing more so on the movie than Riku, surprisingly. The brunet shifted a bit, getting more comfortable on the couch. At least he was with Riku. He would rather be with Riku than someone weird watching an M rated movie. So, there were some perks.

"Now, you see that guy with the short brown hair?" Riku asked, pointing and gesturing at the TV screen that was around eight feet away from them. His aquamarine hues flickered from the movie and over to Sora.

"Yeah?" Sora replied apathetically, tilting his head to the side. He would rather just watch the movie than have Riku interjecting every two seconds. Then again, Riku interjecting was what Riku did best. He always wanted to get _his_ word in.

"His father is a highly respected doctor. He sent his kid to this all boy's school so he can get a jump-start on his career. Anyway, he's really shy about his growing like for…" Riku paused and then continued talking when a black-haired French boy entered the scene, "…him. Basically, they're complete opposites."

"How trite," Sora complained under his breath and then added in quickly, "Thanks, Riku. I would have _never_ figured that out." A small, Sora smirk.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Stop being sarcastic," Riku sighed and crossed his arms to his chest, leaning back a bit. "I was just making sure you understood it. Geez."

"I didn't even realize pornos had plots," Sora snorted from his placement on the couch, still a bit apprehensive about the situation at hand. If his mother ever caught him…oh god, he'd be in so much damn trouble.

"This isn't a porno. This is just a romantic, cheesy movie with smutty scenes," Riku corrected nonchalantly.

"Same difference," Sora murmured, just loud enough for Riku to hear.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just…watch."

"Good idea," Sora agreed and went back to watching.

It was barely ten minutes later, and Riku had to interrupt Sora again. "And they both sit in church together so instead of praying they're passing notes, see?" he hummed, smiling smugly.

"Yes Riku…" the younger teen sighed, running his hand through his spiky hair and shifting again.

Riku scrunched his nose quietly and turned his head back to the screen. Things were just about to get good, real good.

Sora swallowed thickly and clenched the blanket between their fingers. "Are they seriously gonna have sex Riku?" he whispered, leaning a bit at Riku's direction.

"You'll see," the silver haired male hummed, smiling knowingly. This was one of the best scenes in the movie, really; Erotic and filled with emotion, very powerful, very arousing, and most of all- Very, very intimate.

Sora shifted slightly and pulled closer to Riku, cheeks gaining a slight rosy hue. "They are… Aren't they? I mean… They just confessed after the teacher beat that French guy with a stick and he feels sorry for him…" He nodded, swallowing again and gasping softly.

Riku's gaze shifted constantly between Sora and the screen. That was it… If Sora wasn't getting turned on by this, Riku might as well tell the brunette's parents that he failed, and Sora could become a wonderful priest.

The younger male shifted uncomfortably, letting a tiny moan escape his throat as the black haired actor started kissing the brunette's neck and chest. Damn, it looked so good…

Riku pursed his lips and focused on the movie, sneaking a tiny gaze at Sora's direction every now and then.

And before he could even notice, Sora's hand was laced within his own, squeezing gently.

Riku stared down at their hands, watching as Sora absentmindedly brushed his thumb back and forth on the back of Riku's hand. The silveret stared at the action in fascination. Oh yes. This was much more arousing than the makeoutness on the television. Riku gulped down a sudden lump that was forming in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the black-haired actor sucking on the barely exposed collarbone of the brunet.

"C-can we stop the m-movie?" Sora slurred uncomfortably, his cheeks a bright red as he shifted a bit closer. By now, Sora was shoulder-to-shoulder with Riku, holding his hand intensely.

"Why?" Riku wondered, giving the brunet's hand a return squeeze.

And now they were both shirtless. "I can see their nipples, that's why," Sora whispered uneasily, visibly gulping as he breathed in deeply, watching the taller's lips trail down the brunet's chest. "P-please, Riku?"

"Chicken," Riku teased, completely fascinated with the slight, growing bulge that was barely visible in the scene. "If you need to excuse yourself to go like … jack off or something, go right ahead."

Sora squeaked loudly. "Shut up," he mumbled irritably and went back to watching.

By now the two actors were on the bed, making out again. Their hands were _everywhere_ but the pants were on. Sora wasn't really sure if he wanted them to remain on or come flying off. But just that kissing and licking was driving him insane. And Riku's almost inaudible gasps every now and then. Every time Sora heard one of _those_ he downright shuddered.

Sora, feeling all of a sudden _very_ needy and desperate to feel as _wanted_ and _loved_ and _turned on_ as the actors, spontaneously leaned over and pressed his lips to Riku's jaw experimentally, allowing his lips to linger. Wait…back up. _What_ did he just _do?_

Riku swallowed quietly and closed his eyed, tilting his head gently to the side and exposing some more skin.

Sora whimpered quietly, but did not manage to keep himself from pressing another kiss against Riku's jaw, a bit closer to his ear. "Riku…" he whispered quietly, hand squeezing Riku's slightly.

"Mm..?" came a quiet reply from the silver haired teen as he squeezed back, lacing their fingers together.

"I… Don't know…" Sora squeezed his eyes shut, hunching his shoulders and pressing another kiss to Riku's jaw, making the older teen gasp softly.

"Relax…" Riku ordered tone somewhat shivery and warm.

Sora nodded quietly and pressed closer, reaching to bury his free hand in Riku's hair as he shifted on his knees and leaned so he could plant soft kisses over the shell of Riku's ear.

The older male sucked a deep breath in, feeling the odd warmth swelling in his chest, making his heart beat like crazy and sparks run down his spine.

The brunette moaned quietly and moved to kiss Riku's cheek, nuzzling against it shyly. "Riku… It feels nice…" He whispered, letting his foot slide over Riku's and rub against it once, toes curling and uncurling.

"It does…" Riku swallowed quietly, opening his eyes and offering Sora a tiny smile before kissing the corner of his mouth. "Very… Nice.." he whispered, maneuvering his body so now he was facing Sora, and pressing their foreheads together.

"Nn… Riku…" the brunette murmured softly, lips parting in a quiet plea.

Riku smiled softly and gently leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft touch. Sora nearly melted from the touch as his body went limp beneath Riku's kiss. The brunet's breath caught in his throat as he felt Riku's hands slide through his brown hair and then down his back. A muffled moan passed through Sora's lips as he leaned a bit closer to his best friend, adding more pressure into the kiss.

"Do you…know now?" Riku wondered, meshing their lips a bit sensually against one another's. His aquamarine eyes remained open for some odd reason. It was as if seeing Sora kissing him, eyes closed, bliss-like, just added to his enjoyment.

"Know what?" Sora murmured breathlessly, hands shakily weaving in and out of Riku's hair uncertainly.

Riku shrugged and moved his lips away from Sora's. The moans in the background from the movie were drowned out by Sora's gentle gasps that filled every single ounce of his body. The brunet whimpered casually when Riku had begun placing butterfly kisses to his tanned jaw.

"'ku…" Sora whispered, his fingers almost kneading Riku's shoulders. When did his hands get _there_?

"Relax," Riku reiterated as he brushed his nose against the dip in Sora's neck. "Please," he added in with bated breath. The silveret kissed the crook of the brunet's neck and was awarded with a fluttery moan. God. He _liked_ that.

"Ri…ku?" Sora wondered, his breathing uneven and very frantic as he kept moaning quietly under his breath every time Riku pressed his lips to his skin.

Riku gently tugged at patch of Sora's neck between his lips, humming questioningly and squeezing Sora's sides gently.

"Mm…" Sora gasped quietly, turning his head so his face was now buried in Riku's hair. "Warm…" he murmured, hunching his shoulders and shakily placing his hands on Riku's back, drawing tiny circles with his fingers.

The older male purred quietly and pressed another kiss to Sora's neck, accompanied by a tiny, experimental lick.

Sora shuddered and pressed closer to Riku, muffling a tiny cry of pleasure in the silvery mane.

Riku made a tiny content sound and took the small portion of skin in his mouth, suckling on it gently. His hands kept rubbing Sora's back in slow ellipses, thumbs tracing over the contours of the brunette's muscles under his skin.

Sora moaned quietly and hugged Riku close, pressing his lips against the elder's head and arching his back slightly.

The older teen smiled and let go of the aroused skin, blowing over it and letting his fingers gently toy with the hem of Sora's shirt. "Can I put my hands under your shirt?" he whispered and kissed Sora's shoulder, fingers teasing the delicate skin of Sora's waist.

"Mm…hm.." vame a shy reply from the brunette, making Riku plant another kiss against Sora's shoulder as his hands slid up and gently massaged his back.

Sora's mind had shut off and any warnings or uncertainties he had earlier had had entirely vanished. Now all that remained was a warm feeling in his body that was swirling around, making him short of breath and a bit dizzy. But it was good. Even if he felt like he was on a roller coaster, coming off a drop, feeling weightless, damn did he feel _good_.

Sora bit back another moan as he felt Riku's fingers kneading against his soft back. The skin, pliable, melted against Riku's touch, pressing against his warmth as Sora arched slightly.

Riku's lips, however, wandered back along Sora's neck, nipping, sucking, and licking as he made his way to the brunet's jaw. To say that he was utterly turned on would be a sad understatement at this precise moment.

Sora whispered Riku's name out as he became accustomed to Riku's hands wandering along his back. It felt so good and yet ticklish. The brunet stifled a shiver as he jerked and twisted against Riku any time the silveret's warm hands brushed against a particular sensitive patch of nerves on his back.

Riku smirked against Sora's neck, placing another kiss as he nuzzled the teen's jaw affectionately, but at the same time shakily. He was lost in a daze.

"Would you mind if I took it off?" Riku murmured, now against Sora's ear as his fingers continued running along Sora's back.

"Go… On…" the brunette gasped, stretching his neck and exposing more skin for Riku to kiss. His hands silently rose up, remaining there until he felt the piece of fabric slide off his skin completely, leaving him somewhat startled and cold.

Riku smiled against Sora's jaw and lowered him to the couch, leaning on his elbow as he continued planting hundreds of feathery light kisses over the youth's exposed shoulders and chest, paying some special attention to the sensitive collarbone.

Sora moaned quietly and arched his back, hands burying in the older male's hair and meshing the silky strands, gently stirring him lower towards his chest.

Riku let his lips slide over the small depression in the middle of Sora's chest, stopping to blow over the tender nipples.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered, voice husky and warm.

"Y-yes," Sora stammered, barely coherently as his fingers tugged carelessly on Riku's thin, silky hair. Blue eyes snapped shut, rolling back in their sockets as he felt those skilled, warm lips running around his stomach.

"Good," Riku stated all too nonchalantly as he brushed his clenched knuckles down along Sora's sides briefly, managing to maintain his balance on his knees. Riku's lips remained tracing lines of wet kisses down Sora's stomach, then back up his chest, along his collarbone, then back down to his—apparently sensitive—naval.

Riku's eyes traveled from the submissive brunet beneath him and over to the passionate scene on the television. It was obvious which one surpassed the other.

Riku pressed a lingering kiss, seconds afterwards, to the baby-soft skin beneath Sora's naval. Aquamarine eyes flickered upwards, dancing towards Sora's half-lidded gaze. The brunet's cheeks were a scorching red, his lips slightly parted. Sora was half arched at the moment, his hands tangled in his best friend's hair.

Riku said nothing for a long moment, staring a bit lustily at the brunet.

"Nn… Riku…" Sora growled quietly, giving his friend a pleading look and sucking his stomach in.

The older male snickered softly and kept kissing on, lips straying to Sora's sides as he kept on kissing and licking, teasing the heated skin.

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and bent his knees on each side of Riku's shoulders, toes curling so hard they became white.

Riku purred with content and kept gently nipping at Sora's stomach as his hands traced over the hem of the youth's pants, tapping slightly.

Sora stifled a moan and pressed his fingers against Riku's scalp, hunching his shoulders and panting softly. "Ri… Riku…"

This time, the silver haired teen decided to answer, making a small 'Mm' sound and looking up questioningly at Sora. "What is it…?"

"Please…" Sora gasped, gesturing towards the screen where the raven haired male had his head buried between the brunette's legs.

Riku glanced over to the side, noticing the scene on the tv. A scarlet color danced onto Riku's cheeks before he turned back to stare at Sora. Aquamarine eyes met lust-dripping blue ones and he knew, at once, that Sora was _dead_ serious. And if to prove that point, Sora shifted a bit beneath Riku, legs moving farther apart from one another.

"Please…" Sora reiterated his face hot to the touch.

And to think that a _porno_ had turned Sora into a submissive pile of _lust_. It was an amazing concept.

Riku said nothing, sparing Sora the difficulties of holding out a conversation when all Sora could do were moan or gasp. The silveret smirked a bit and brushed his fingers along the button of his best friend's pants and then the zipper, dragging his index finger over the teeth. No, he didn't make a move to unzip it, he just dragged his finger down along the tracks of it.

"Ri…ku!" Sora shouted, nose scrunching up as he tugged wantonly at Riku's silver tresses. "_Please_."

Riku grinned mischievously as he strayed upwards, lightly tugging at the zipper. Tediously, he pulled it down to the end of its track before fumbling to unbutton Sora's pants. And with Sora squirming beneath him like that, gasping from every single accidental brush of hand against his pants, it was _quite_ difficult to do _anything_.

Once having finally maneuvered the button free, Riku idly hooked his thumbs under Sora's waistline, proceeding to tug the form-fitting pants down the brunet's hips and towards his knees. He was about to drag them off completely but Sora had already gone to kicking them off. Somebody was…awfully anxious.

Sora swallowed and whimpered at Riku, expression a mix of shyness and lust.

The older male snickered and took a deep breath in, pressing a kiss to the base and nuzzling against the length with a content purr.

The brunette whimpered softly and arched his back, hips buckling by instinct and pressing a tad harder against Riku's lips, needing that precious friction.

Riku snickered to himself and cautiously took some of the fabric in his mouth, drenching it with spit before releasing it and pressing his tongue against the wet fabric, dragging it up from tip to base.

Sora's breath hitched as he pressed his cheek powerfully against the sofa, breath quick and shallow.

Riku took another deep breath in and let a tiny moan escape his throat as he took the tip between his lips poking it gently with his tongue through the fabric and watching for Sora's response.

A strangled squeal fell from Sora's lips as he dug his hands down into the couch. Sora threw his head back this time, just once, as he bit painfully hard down onto his lip. Just enough to muffle a scream of shivery pleasure. Just for the time being, until he fully understood what he was feeling at the moment.

Riku, regardless of the fabric, gave a lusty experimental suck. The results were pleasing. A mew danced out of Sora's mouth as he dug his fingers harder and more powerful down into the couch beneath him.

"'Ku," Sora whimpered breathlessly before choking on his own breath. "P…please…" he nearly begged once more, hands curling and uncurling beneath their bodies.

Riku arched an eyebrow, not having expected his best friend to be so damn sensual. Riku shrugged his shoulders and slipped back into the bliss as he cautiously reached up with his fingers, tugging the soft fabric down a few inches. Riku then proceeded to kiss the newly exposed flesh questioningly.

Sora's volume, as expected, increased.

Riku sighed quietly and with a pleased smile pressed a kiss to Sora's milky hip, lips nipping at the soft flesh with delight. He took his time exploring the area with his lips and tongue despite his friend moans and urging. Purring happily, Riku pressed a tiny kiss again the soft brown plum before finally tugging the boxers down.

He swallowed quietly and licked his lips once. That was it, right? That was what he wished for quite a while now… To feel so close to Sora. Sweet, pure Sora. He let a tiny sigh escape as he finally accepted the hardened flesh between his lips, hand already curled against the base, squeezing and massaging gently.

Sora hunched his shoulders and pressed his head harder against the cushion, series of tiny moans escaping his throat as he fought for the little control he still had. Gods, his body was trembling with pleasure…

Slowly, Riku took Sora further in his mouth, tongue twirling and rubbing all over as he struggled to remain calm. His hand kept massaging the base, thumb teasing the delicate underside with slow, even motions.

Riku kept one his other hand planted firmly on Sora's hip, keeping the brunet from bucking his hips and causing an unexpected mouthful, literally.

A particular pleasured moan elicited from Sora's lips, causing Riku to downright moan in pleasure himself. And frankly, that's what he did. With growing need, he moaned, tremblingly, around the brunet's aching member. It felt so wrong, and yet at the same time so damn right. To have gone from best friends to _this_ in a matter of over ten minutes.

Riku did not care, nor was he thinking about that right now.

Sora's fingers tugged a bit more on Riku's silver hair, nearly pleading the older boy to apply more of that wet and _full_ feeling. With every tug, Sora moaned, Riku having licked a particularly sensitive part. God, Riku was _amazing_ at this.

Sora began to ramble Riku's name, the syllables being choppy and barely coherent. The brunet weakly tossed his head to the right and then the left, spikes of pleasure shooting up and down his body, starting from where Riku's soft lips touched his most needy spot.

Riku pressed a bit closer and pushed Sora's arousal down gently, milking a breathless groan of pleasure from the petit brunette. His lips slid further down and applied a bit more pressure. By now, Sora's whole member was indulged by Riku's hand and mouth, making him squirm and whimper in submission. More… He needed more of it.

The older male slowly rose up, dragging the skin with him and teasing the tip with his tongue, then diving back down, lips tightly clasped around Sora's diameter for maximum friction.

Sora moaned loudly and arched his back, panting and whimpering Riku's name. His knees pressed on each side of Riku's head, leaving him just enough room to move vertically.

Riku slowly increased his rhythm, hand joining his head with a pumping motion as he bobbed up and down, Sora's pleads and moans filling his entire being. That was all that mattered, Sora.

Taking a deep breath in, Riku slurped the excess saliva and let his tongue flick over the underside. Meanwhile, his free hand moved in between Sora's legs, caressing the tender joint between the back and front, pressing his fingers gently every now and then to test Sora's reaction.

Sora jerked, the fact that he had _never_ been touched like this shining through quite obviously. The brunet bit down on his lip once more, nearly drawing blood. At one point, he did. Even with his pathetic attempt at keeping himself fairly quiet, he still moaned loud enough for anyone in the house to hear—and thank gods no one either than Riku was there. Sora did not mind Riku hearing. Not at all.

As Riku's dexterous fingers worked at the soft flesh that wasn't covered by his mouth, his tongue began trailing back down along the length, down towards the tip. Once there, the silveret's probing tongue flicked out, gingerly pressing against the small slit that resided there.

A ear-splitting scream echoed from Sora that morphed in a moan of ultimate pleasure.

Riku cocked his eyebrows, entirely enthralled by that reaction. Expertly, his brushed his finger along the sensitive tip, his fingers keeping the pumping motion going.

Sora took a few shivery breathes in, face grimacing with feelings so intense. His hips buckled up once again and were stopped by Riku's hand.

The older male sighed quietly and kept gently suckling on the sensitive slit, pointed tongue tracing back and forth over it as he sucked, milking loud whimpers and gasps from the brunette underneath him.

He slowly increased his pace, figuring that if he slowed down he would just be teasing and driving Sora nuts. So he did- hands fixing tighter around the base and mouth indulging whatever was not covered by the hand, Riku began bobbing up and down.

Sora's eyes squeezed harder as his back arched. "Nngh… Riku!" He panted, feeling the warmth and pressure building in the pit of his stomach and the pleasure coursing through his thighs. All of his body was tense by now from being held on the edge, shivering and trembling. His chest felt as if it was pressed down by some unseen force, urging his heart beat faster. Damn it… Just a bit more…

Riku had to bite back a gag-reflex as he took more of the vocal brunet in, his warm mouth and part of his throat encasing the shivering brunet. Sora nearly tossed his body off the couch from having arched his back so damn much. The moment he felt almost all of him _in_ Riku nearly sent him on the edge. But Riku had released some of his length, making a disgruntled, but nonetheless pleasured, noise release from Sora's lips.

"Riku!... I…I-t…" Sora couldn't speak, and what came out was a mixture between pleas of want, moans, and gasps that warned he was about to lose his breath and his control.

Smirking a bit, Riku dragged his tongue once last time along the entirety before sucking gingerly at the leaking tip. The silveret pulled away just as he heard Sora's squeak of release. The aquamarine-eyed silver haired male watched in fascination as Sora's body twisted and jerked around, his body on a complete high as his hips kept lifting up, riding out that orgasmic feeling—pun intended.

Sora's breath was quick and frantic, tiny whimpers and moans filtering as he tried to digest the leftovers of pressure in his stomach and the great feeling of fulfillment and satisfaction washing him. Suddenly, everything felt so warm…

Riku drew his hand up once more, squeezing the last droplets from Sora's body and watching him, panting himself. A small smile made it to his lips as his eyes scanned Sora's body in it worn out yet satisfied state. He quickly reached for a napkin resting on the coffee table not too far away and wiped himself and Sora clean, discarding the used piece of paper on the floor, crawling up to make himself comfortable by the brunette's side, gently kissing his cheek.

Sora swallowed quietly and shakily reached to plant his hand back in Riku's hair, chest rising up and down as his breath finally evened.

"Gods…I…that was…wow," Sora mumbled tiredly, his body shivering as his fingers twirled numbly around Riku's hair. Sora could not help but feel entirely spent and downright satisfied. It was like having accomplished something great and now he was basking in the after-glory.

Riku smirked and kept his lips pressed delicately against Sora's bright red cheek. Aquamarine eyes drifted back over to the television. "They're still going at it…my god," Riku remarked amusedly, removing his lips from Sora's cheek.

"Really?" Sora whispered after a yawn. "Wow… they must be…good," Sora decided, a second yawn rolling in.

Silence. And then, "Sora?" Riku murmured, turning his gaze away from the tv and back to Sora, his aquamarine hues staring a bit distantly at the brunet who was completely naked before him. And god did he like the sight.

"Hm?" Sora whispered, blue eyes fluttering up to meet Riku's in a dazed, but aware state.

"Why did you let me do all that…?" Riku murmured quietly, leaning on his elbow and tracing his index finger over Sora's cheek.

The brunette swallowed thickly and looked aside. "I… I was… Kinda caught up… I.. In the mood and all…" he mumbled, looking quite miserable.

"Really?" Riku hummed, suppressing the tiny pang of pain in his chest and keeping it from showing on his face. "You know… I wanted to do this for a long time now, not really like this I guess but… it doesn't really matter anyway…"

Sora's eyes quickly snapped back to meet Riku's. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can get." Riku snickered, planting a tiny kiss on Sora's nose to empathize his point.

The younger male kept quiet for a long moment before hugging Riku tightly and murmuring incoherencies into his shoulder, face gaining its bright red color once again.

Riku snickered at his guessing of Sora's words.

The brunette smiled faintly and reached up to press a tender, lingering kiss to Riku's lips, hands clenching his shirt gently.

The silver haired male snickered as he finally broke the kiss, hands soothing Sora's hair back as he took a moment to take in the sight of Sora's face. The tired, yet somewhat happy and a bit hesitant expression written over his face.

"Yeah… I Love you too Sora."

* * *

That reminds me- When (And if) you review, please note half of this was Katraa's work as well, don't let me rest on the bay leaves, I may get used to it. XD

* * *


End file.
